Stupid photographic memory!
by Love Is Courage Baby
Summary: Carlisle Gets a song stuck in his head...... I suck at summarys.... random and quirky! Please R&R!


**A/N: **

**My two best friends and I were extremely bored and decided to come up with songs for all the characters. Thanks for the songs, "Around the merry-go-round" & "Team Sparkle Fleas."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, If I did I would make Jacob Black jump off a cliff. Lol**

**Alice's POV**

Sitting on the floor in my closet, I was trying to figure out what to wear. I never wore a item of clothing more than once, so it was hard to choose which new item to wear.

I sighed and chose a silky red dress, that cut just bellow my knee. I went out of my wardrobe, singing the song that drove Edward insane. _Im a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…._ I thought to myself.

"Shut up Alice!" Edward yelled. I just laughed, it was fun annoying him. I went and sat on my bed, and I suddenly found arms around my waist. Jasper. The love of my life, my sole mate.

His lips hovered over my ear, "Come down stairs. I have something funny to show you." He whispered.

And then I saw it. My vision started.

Carlisle in his office, jumping up and down. Wearing…..a…. EWWW! He was in his underwear!

"ALICE STOP PICTURING CARLISLE IN HIS UNDERWEAR!" Edward yelled, snapping me out of my vision. I heard Emmett say, "What the fuck?!"

"Emmett! No swearing." Esme said.

I rolled my eyes and walked to Carlisle's office.

I heard music from outside and, _oh no._ Not _that _song! Carlisle watched a video on Youtube last week and he couldn't get it out of his head. He was utterly obsessed with it.

**Last Week…….**

I was looking through magazines and catalogues when Carlisle called me. I ran to his office and sat in the chair facing him.

"Whats up Carlisle?" I asked suspiciously, I was never allowed in his office, mainly because I would continually knock on the door until he would let me in.

"I want to show you this video I saw on Youtube. Its awesome!" He was so excited….

"Err did you just say "awesome"? since when did you start using teenage lingo?"

"Never mind that! Just watch."

He turned the screen on his computer and played the video. The song was called 'Doctor Doctor' by Robert Palmer.

How ironic for him to be listening to a song called 'Doctor Doctor'

The song finished and I was quite scared. Carlisle knew every word. _Every _word.

"What do you think?!" He was basically jumping up and down in his chair.

"Its…..umm….great…"

"Its not great! Its FANTASTIC!" He yelled.

I had a flash of what would happen if he continued to listen to it. He would become _overly _obsessed.

"Um Carlisle, I don't think it's a good idea for you to keep listening to it…. I see something bad happening if you do." I mumbled…..worried about his next word. And oh yes, it was going to be _colourful…._

"WHAT?! But I love it! And you cant tell me what to do anyway!"

I started to say something, but Esme interrupted me. Thank god.

"Carlisle! You will not listen to that song, do you understand me?!" She yelled from down stairs.

Carlisle mumbled a quite "yes"

"HAHAHA Carlisle is OWNED!" Emmett yelled.

"Shut up, Emmett. Don't make me ground you." Carlisle said next, I had to admit he looked pretty pissed.

"Oooh Mr Owned is going to _ground _me!"

"No Xbox for a week!"

"Awwww man! Damn you Mr Owned!"

**Present Time: **

The song was now blasting through the house, everyone had come up to see what was going on. I hesitantly opened the door, to find him jumping up and down on his desk, in his _underwear. _He was holding his stapler and using it as a microphone.

"Doctor Doctor, Gimmie the news! I got a bad case of loving you! Doctor Doctor, Gimmie the news! I got a bad case of loving you! A pretty face….." He yelled, perfectly in sync with the music.

Everyone just stared at him, Emmett burst with laughter, he was rolling on the floor.

"Errr….I…..um…..did…..my….." Carlisle stumbled to get the words out.

"Umm, Carlisle would you mind putting some clothes on please? I don't want to become more scared that I already am." I whispered, hiding my face. It was so embarrassing, to find my _father _in his _underwear_. And lets just say they were a bit too tight….. Oh my god. It was Emmett's thong.

I turned around, and stepped over Emmett, who was still on the floor, laughing. and bolted. How crazy was my family?

----------------------------------

**YAY! Thanks for reading! My friends and I came up with songs for all of the Cullen's, and Bella. So ill be adding more chapters soon.**

**Songs include: Smooth Criminal, Emo Kid, Too sexy for my shirt and more :P**

**Please review!!**


End file.
